warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Corpus Gas City
The Corpus Gas City is a tileset which was introduced in , serving as the home of Alad V. The Gas City has many facilities built to harvest the power of the planet's gas. The indoor areas vary greatly from neat lobbies and labs to dusty maintenance areas for the harvesters, while the outdoors allow players to traverse the deck of the ships under an eternal sunset. Scavenger Drones, Detron Crewmen, and Anti MOAs were introduced with this tileset, and were initially exclusive to locations using the tileset. The tileset received a complete overhaul in , adding large open spaces for advanced maneuvers in addition to remastered graphics and audio. Vapos Corpus and Amalgam Sentient enemies, Disruption game mode, and the Ropalolyst boss were also featured in the remaster, along with its own Spy vaults and Sabotage variant. Features Secret Laboratories Several large tiles in the Gas City have locked orange doors with active holograms on them. To gain access to them, players have to perform a series of tasks within the tile itself. Note that several secret laboratories may spawn per mission. #First, players must find and destroy a destructible orange block called an Access Controller, typically found within ceilings or high on the walls within the tile. Many of these are hidden in out-of-the-way places, which may require parkour to reach. They have a humming noise that is audible to anyone within 10m of them. #Once the Access Controller is destroyed, a set of consoles behind shutters will open up throughout the tile, marked by "???" when approached. Each console is marked by its own unique white symbol above it, which corresponds to the holographic symbols found on the locked orange door. A timer (ranging from 15 to 29 seconds) will appear upon activating a console, which shows the amount of time a player has left to open the door. To open the locked door, players must activate each console in sequence according to the descending order of symbols on the locked door within the time limit. Players can retry this if they failed to activate the consoles in time. #If successfully opened, the orange door will lead into a small chamber with lockers in it, among them a special violet locker that will yield a Gas City Captura scene when opened. This chamber has a large windowed door with Sentient parts on it, which players can open by shooting it multiple times with their Operator's Void Beam. The laboratory inside will have 3 or 4 hostile (sleeping) Amalgam units that will attack the player, as well as a hostile Sentient Conculyst or Battalyst in a glass enclosure that can be released by shooting out the glass. Another violet locker will also be present inside the laboratory that will yield another Captura scene. Partnership Fragments Partnership Fragments are unique to the Gas City and are hidden about the tileset. They can be scanned to unveil lore about Alad V and his Amalgams. Hazards Distressed Pipes Several exposed pipes can be found on walls and ceilings in the Corpus Gas City, some of which may have a rectangular orange light on them. This denotes that they are destructible, and when destroyed by weapons or abilities can unleash a 10-meter jet of flame that deals damage to any units caught within it. Scanner Several doors on the tileset have Scanners on them, large devices that project an energy curtain covering half of the door either horizontally or vertically. While passing through these curtains has no effect on the player, they will trigger defensive systems on the rooms it connects to, with the type of defense depending on the room. Players can either avoid the energy curtains or destroy the scanners themselves to prevent them from triggering defenses. *Certain rooms will deploy a Shock Turret, which can be seen as a small orange disc on the ceiling. These project a shock area visible as an orange circumference on the ground, which will deal damage and proc per second against any units within its radius. The orange disc can be destroyed by weapons fire, which will make it deploy a larger blue cylinder that deals increased area damage. This cylinder will self-destruct after 5 seconds, or alternatively, players can simply destroy it through weapons fire instead. *Some tiles will have vents on the floor which will release a putrid green gas cloud for 10 seconds, dealing damage and proc to any unit caught in it. Missions Trivia Oddly enough, the Ropalolyst will make its appearance in this tileset even if the player hasn't finished the The Sacrifice (and any other main quests that would result in the monster's arrival). Conclave Maps There are currently 2 maps for Conclave from this tileset. Media 2013-11-24_00005.jpg 2013-11-21 00035.jpg|The outdoors starting area 2013-11-21 00036.jpg|That's a long fall... 2013-11-21 00038.jpg|Air grates. Anything that steps on them will be launched up, Tenno and Corpus alike. A common form of recreation for bored Crewmen. 2013-11-21 00041.jpg 2013-11-21 00031.jpg 2013-11-21 00030.jpg|Giant turrets mounted atop the ships. What are they firing at? 2013-11-23 00007.jpg 2013-11-21 00027.jpg 2013-11-21 00026.jpg 2013-11-21 00025.jpg 2013-11-21 00021.jpg 2013-11-23 00002.jpg 2013-11-21 00020.jpg 2013-11-21 00010.jpg 2013-11-21 00034.jpg|The outdoors extraction area 2013-11-21 00043.jpg|The indoors extraction area Warframe.x64 2013-11-24 03-37-52-809.jpg Warframe.x64 2013-11-24 03-37-23-662.jpg Warframe.x64 2013-11-23 06-34-32-367.jpg Stored Fusion Moa.PNG|A stored Fusion Moa CorpusLolz.png|perhaps an older version of the Crewman uniform? Warframe0303.jpg|A view of Jupiter's jet streams and billowing clouds. 2015-02-23_00011.jpg|A Corpus Ship room used in the Corpus Gas City tileset, the next photo shows the unrealism in the connection 2015-02-23_00010.jpg|A shot from the "Gas City" that views space. Videos Corpus Gas City Tileset Showcase (Warframe) Gas City Secret Doors & Mods - Jovian Concord (Warframe) Warframe Vapos Corpus (Know Your Enemy) Patch History *Fixed a script error in the Gas City Sabotage mission. *Optimized real time lighting in the Jupiter Gas City Index tileset. *All Gas City Captura Scenes can now be sold for 3500 Credits for those that have duplicates! *Fixed Gas City Dropships potentially despawning before you ever had the chance to see it. *Improvements towards AI orientation in the Gas City tileset to fix enemies facing the wrong direction. *Fixed friendly Mine Osprey Drones from Nekros’ Shadows of the Dead causing a progression stopper in Gas City ‘kill all remaining enemies’ missions due to the Drone not timing out, and not taking allied damage. This also fixes the same progression stopper in Gas City Defense missions due to an inability to end the Wave. *Fixed small ceiling hole in the Gas City Tileset. *Fixed broken lighting on several doors in Corpus tilesets and made updates to reflections. *Fixing Gas City Dropship spawns being rarer in non-Assassination missions. *Fixes towards ability to kill flying Capture Targets (Gas City), resulting in a mission failure. As reported here. *Fixed a case of Kuva Clouds spawning right beside the Kuva Siphon in the Gas City tileset, resulting in the mission being difficult to complete as the Kuva Cloud gets almost immediately sucked up. *Fixed an unreachable Crate spawn in the Gas City tileset. *C﻿hanged Spy panic buttons in the entrance hallways of Spy Vaults to stop enemies using them and setting off the alarm when outside the vault in Gas City. *Improved an extraction area in the Gas City tileset to be a little more generous. *Fixed Wisp’s Wil-O-Wisp ability setting off laser beam alarms in the Gas City Spy Vaults. *Fixed Cryopod alignment in the Gas City Defense tileset.﻿ *Fixed exterior lights bleeding through walls in the Corpus Gas City tileset. *Fixed an odd red light reflection in the Corpus Gas City tileset. *Fixed random floating objects outside the Corpus Gas City tileset. *Fixed missing wall collision in the Corpus Gas City tileset as reported here *Fixed 2 Kuria collectibles damaged by neuro-carnivorous memes in the Gas City tileset. Cat hunters rejoice. *Fixed a spot in the Gas City tileset where players could become Tubemen, sliding down inside extremely narrow tubular machinery. *Fixed Corpus Gas City enemies able to shoot through Gara’s Mass Vitrify. *Fixed missing ledge collision in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed some cables that were deemed unsafe by the Corpus Workplace Safety Board. *Fixed Mirage Sleight of Hand not working with Gas City objects﻿.﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Fixed 'Loot corpse' context action was not disappearing for Clients in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed cases where the Capture target will not make attempts to escape in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed Gas Traps not replicating SFX / VFX for Clients in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed Client Host migrations issues coming up with partially destroyed objectives in the Gas City Sabotage tileset. *Fixed Clients not seeing the Sabotage countdown stopping once hacked in the Gas City tileset. *Airborne Capture Targets in the Gas City tileset will now keep flying when critically injured, with his jetpack set on fire. Upon landing he will continue his escape, but the powerful explosion of his own jetpack will knock him down. He is yours now to capture, Tenno! *Deactivated Gas City Corpus Laser Doors during Invasions to prevent them mis-firing when you're supporting the Corpus. *Fixed Corpus Gas City Laser Gate randomization (it was never randomizing at all before in procedural levels). *Fixed missing collision on a ledge in the Gas City Defense tileset. *Fixed dark lighting sections in the Gas City tileset. *Diriga has learned to shoot the new Laser Doors and Shock Turrets in the Gas City tileset.﻿﻿ *Monitors now show 'Stand By' and glitchy screen transmissions upon Alad V's death in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed Ivara’s Infiltrate Augment Mod still triggering alarms from Laser Doors in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed seeing Spy Vault lasers from outside the Gas City tileset. *Fixed one of the Gas City doors with security scanners detecting players even if they were in Limbo’s Rift. *Fixed placeholder screen textures in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed some decorations in the Gas City tileset missing collision. *Fixed Tesla Coil Traps effects/sounds not disappearing for Clients when destroyed in the Gas City tileset. *Reduced the run speed of Melee Nullifiers and shrunk their Nullifying bubbles down to 66% of the previous size in the Gas City tileset - thanks for your feedback, Tenno! *Fixed an issue with Vapos Ranger enemies spawning infinitely in one spot in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed issues in a Gas City Spy Vault including stuck spots, teleports and possible performance concerns. *Fixed a bug in one of the Gas City Spy Vaults (with fire, ice, and core lasers), where the core lasers were not turning off for Clients. *Fixed a sneaky spot in the Gas City tileset where players could hid﻿e inside a wall, effectively cosplaying as the man in the wall. *Fixed AI pathfinding in the Gas City hangar area. *Fixed size of destruction area of effect on vulnerable wall pipes in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed a Fluxor Bot occasionally missing the its target and shooting welding beam through the windows of Gas City. *Fixed numerous level holes in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed minor AI issues with Dropships in the Gas City tileset.﻿ *Changed the initial Gas City Defense starting tile to improve enemy spawn flow. *Improvements towards AI pathfinding and spawning in the Gas City Defense tileset. *Fixed door alignment in one of the Amalgam Labs in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed collision on some walls where players could get stuck on door frames and other annoying trims in the Gast City tileset. *Fixed some spots where AI would deploy Vapos Shields in unhelpful locations in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed the minimap displaying a square outline in the Gas City tileset. ;JUPITER GAS CITY REMASTERED Put your parkour skills to the test in the vast and viscous aura of the Remastered Jupiter Gas City tileset, featuring completely remastered graphics, tilesets and audio design in each tile. During your missions, storm your way past gas harvesters and massive reactors to expose the inner workings of a corporation overruled by the greedy obsessor, Alad V. New Vapos Corpus variants stalk the many corridors alongside those instructed to maintain the integrity of the Gas City from....intruders. Tread carefully, as some Vapos Corpus have been equipped with all new Vector Shields. But don’t stare too long into the colossal golden sky surrounding this floating empire. You might see something you wish you hadn’t. *Replaced old Corpus lockers of various types with shiny new and improved Corpus lockers on numerous tilesets. *Corpus Gas City Expansion. }} es:Ciudad de gas Corpus de:Corpus Gas Stadt Category:Tile Sets Category:Corpus Category:Update 11 Category:Corpus Tile Set